superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire Credits
Opening Logos * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. present * "Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire" * Written by: Mark E. Turosz * Starring the Voices of: ** Casey Kasem as Shaggy ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo & Fred ** Nicole Jaffe as Velma ** Heather North Kenney as Daphne * Based Upon the Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Voice Direction: Collette Sunderman * Music by: Gigi Meroni and Rich Dickerson * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera, Sander Schwartz * Associate Producer: Kathryn Page * Producer: Margaret M. Dean * Development & Creative Supervision: Christopher Keenan * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Produced & Directed by: Scott Jeralds Ending Credits * Edited by: Joe Gall * Starring the Voices of: ** Jeff Bennet as Jasper Ridgeway, Jack, Lifeguard #1 ** Kimberly Brooks as Luna ** Jennifer Hale as Thorn, Queen ** Tom Kenny as Harry/Stormy Weathers, Barry/Lightning Strikes, Lifeguard #2 ** Phil LaMarr as Daniel Illiwara, King ** Michael Neill as Russell/Dark Skull, Matt Marvelous ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Malcolm Illiwara, Yowie Yahoo, Crocodile ** Jane Wiedlin as Dusk * Casting & Voice Direction: Colette Sunderman * Assistant Production Manager: AJ Vargas * Animation Timing Directors: Cullen Blaine, Herb Moore * Storyboard: Jerry Eisenberg, James Fujii, Scott Jeralds, Eddie Lin, Tim Maltby, Samuel Montes, Sabastian Montes, Bob Onorato, Joe Sichta, Marcus Williams * Character Design: Scott Awley, Scott Jeralds * Prop Design: Mark Bachand * Background Key Design: Robert Harand, Bill Proctor * Background Paint: Tristin Roesch-Cole * Animatic: Mike Mangan * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Eleanor Dahlen, Chuck Gefre, Karl Jacobs, Chuck Martin * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Linda Redondo * Digital Paint: Eric Nordberg * Animation Services: Lotto Animation * Supervising Directors: Hee-Chul Kang, Jin-Chan Jung * Layout Directors: Hee-Chul Kang, Hyun-Woo Suh * Layout: Seoung-Gu Choi, Kab-Chun Jung, Tae-Sik Kang, Yong-Nam Park, Chul-Woong Lee, Yong-Kuk Huh, Kwan-Sik Kim, Young-Hwan Cha, Dae-Woo Lee, Dae-Hee Lee, Jin-Hie Choi, Seoung-Bong Lim, Gwang-Duk Hwang * Key Animation Directors: Chang-Jin Park, Jong-Il, Lee, Hyun-Sup Song, Ju-Chul Jung * Key Animation: Hun-Kook Park, Sung-Wan Kim, Tae-Sik Kang, Mi-Jin Shin, Jung-Man Yoon, Sea-Hee Lee, Ok-Mo Lee, Sung-Chul Kim, Seoung-Hoon Lee, Jae-Yong Chan, Dae-Kyu Huh, Mee-Hwa Park, Myung-Hwan Park, Sang-Taek Woo, Chang-Ho Park, Yu-Ree Han, Hee-Jue Kang, Jong-Jin Choi, Sung-Man Kim, Ok-Mee Lee, Sang-Sik Choi, Mee-Jung Jie, Hi-Hyun Han, Young-Won Chung, Seoung-Chul Lee, Dong-Jun Kim * Model Checkers: Eun-Ha Kim, Hyun-Ju Song * In Between Checkers: Tae-Ha Park, Jung-Sook Park, Chang-Suk Oh * In Between: Kyung-Hwa Jung, Mi-Hyun Woo, Hea-Sue Kim, Sung-Hee Chun, Se-Jung Jung, Yang-Hee Kim, Sang-Jun Oh, Eun-Jung Kwon, Hea0Suk Chue, Hea-Sue Choi, Kyung-Ah Lee, Myung-Sook Kim, Eun-Jung Choi, So-Young Yang, Han-Sook Park, Hyun-Sook Song, Sun-Young Kim, Eun-Sook Jung, Hea-Jung Kim, Ho-Soon Lee, Sun-Hea Kim, Moon-Ju Park, Rong-Gu Kang, Mi-Sook Han, Ah-Rume Kim, Min-Hee Lee, Jee-Na Lee, Kum-Hui Lee, Jin-Ha Kim, Kyung-Hee Kim, Myung-Jae Lim, Young-Jin Kim, Eun-Hea Lee, Min-Ja Kim, Eun-Mi Kim, Ju-Hyun Park, Hee-Kyung Choi, Kyung-Sook So * Final Checkers: Ho-Sun Shin, Ki-Seok Lee * Ink & Paint Checker: Mi-Hyun Ji * Ink & Paint: Ki-Yeon Kim, Jong-Sook Choi, Nam-Ryae Bae, Soo-Hyang Kim, Hea-Jung Jun, Jung-Hwa Kim, Yoon-Hee Kim, Jae-Deuk Kim, Sun-Woo Jung, Jung-Jae Rah, Yoon-Hee Kim, So-Eun Jung, Woo-Hyun Doo, Sun-Hee Kim, Su-Hae Yoon * Background: Yeon-Hee Kim, Eun-Hee Noh, Sue-Youn Kim, Hyun-Joo Kang * Camera: Hyung-Jung Yoo, Young-Jee Chun, Hye-Won Suh, Tae-Won Yoon, Jun-Min Park, An-Sook Jung * Editing: Jun-Min Park, Hyung-Jung Yoo * Translating: You-Mi Kim * Production Managers: Mi-Ok Kweon, Hoon Yoe, Won-Suk Choi, Hyun-Sook Hong, Mi-Sook Choi * Production Supervisors: Hyoung-Min Doh, Chae-Woo Lee * Vice President of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Bonnie Buckner * Post Production Coordinator: Michael Miscio * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations: John Voralik * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collinsass * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Track Readers: Carol Iverson, Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley, Mark Keefer * Sound Effects Editor: Rick Hinson * Foley Walker: Sanaa Cannella * Re-Recording Facility: Salami Studios, LLC * Re-Recording Mixers: Greg Cathcart, Lance Wiseman * Online Editors: Bradford H. Keatts, Tony Tedford * Music by: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson * Orchestrations by: Gigi Meroni * Music Edting & Preparation: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson * Song Recorded & Mixed by: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson * Music Recording Facility: Intern Music Inc. Songs *"Scooby-Doo Where Are You?" Theme **Written by: David Mook and Ben Raliegh **Performed by: Krystal Harris **Courtesy of KBNHA, LLC. - a division of The Label * "Getaway Yeah" ** Written by: Rich Dickerson, Gigi Meroni and Carter Armstrong ** Performed by: Holland Greco ** Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. * "Hex Girls" ** Written by: Bodie Chandler and Glenn Leopold ** Produced by: Gary Lionelli and Bodie Chandler ** Performed by: Kimberly Brooks, Jennifer Hale and Jane Wiedlin * "Who Do Voodoo" ** Written and Performed by: Jane Wiedlin * Production Administration: Michael Diaz, Amy E. Wagner * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman, Maria Womack * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz, Linda Steiner * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Dedicated to: William Hanna * In Memory of: Bob Onorato (1954-2002) * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Digital® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-.C.I.C. * © 2002 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Hanna-Barbera is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * A Hanna-Barbera Production * Warner Bros. Television Animation · An AOL Time Warner Company www.warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Scooby-Doo Category:HBO Max